


Moonlight-3

by chuling



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 03:03:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20828339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuling/pseuds/chuling
Summary: lofter不讓我傳這一段，說有敏感詞可是我找不到，所以就傳在這裡了





	Moonlight-3

「哥，這裡。」店裡氣氛十分喧鬧，一名穿著鵝黃色上衣的男孩對著李知勳用力的揮舞著手，旁邊一臉貓相的男人默默的把肉包進菜裡並順手塞進了男孩的嘴裡。  
「嗚嗚嗚。」男孩被塞的說不出話來，看到李知勳朝他們走過來也乖乖的坐下來安心吃飯。  
李知勳帶著權順榮走了過去，剛走到桌邊就被塞了一瓶可樂：「知勳你真的夠難約的，平時估計也只有早餐跟你會一起吃了。」貓相男子嘴裡塞著食物，一邊含糊的調侃著李知勳。  
  
「我也沒那麼難約的好嗎。」李知勳小小聲的碎碎念，一邊拉著權順榮坐下來，也順手把桌上放著的碗筷拿給他：「勝寬，你學生會的事情處理完了啊？」  
「喔喔，我就是處理完才被放出來跟哥吃飯的，我們會長大人說事情沒處理完想都別想出來出飯。」被叫做勝寬的男孩臉上圓圓的，看起來非常可愛，說話之間帶著點自己沒有察覺到的嬌憨氣息，他嘴裡塞著食物，卻還是說話非常清楚的回答著李知勳的問題。

「那全圓佑你是很閒？都不用趕報告？」李知勳問完夫勝寬之後，又轉頭去問那個貓相男子。  
「並不，我就是帶勝寬出來吃個東西，這是你朋友啊？」全圓佑說著說著，突然冒出個問句，正巧這個問句也是夫勝寬想問的，他連忙放下手上的筷子，喝了一口水，眼睛亮亮的盯著李知勳看。

李知勳看了權順榮一眼，他有點不知道要怎麼介紹他，他又轉過頭來：「對，前幾個禮拜養貓認識的，年紀比我們大一歲，叫權順榮，稱呼你們就自己看著叫吧。」

「沒事沒事，跟知勳一樣大的話不叫哥也行，比知勳小的話就乖乖叫哥吧。」權順榮像是看出李知勳對稱呼的為難，畢竟他們認識的這幾個禮拜來，雖然李知勳知道權順榮比他年紀要大，卻從來沒叫過他哥，權順榮本身也不介意，所以就一直以互稱的方式相處。

「好的！順榮哥，我叫夫勝寬，小知勳哥兩歲。」夫勝寬甜甜地喊到，轉過頭戳了戳全圓佑之後又低下頭繼續對著那堆食物奮戰。  
「你好順榮，我叫全圓佑，跟知勳同年，你以後要加油。」全圓佑一臉痛心疾首的看著權順榮，然後被夫勝寬更大力的捅了腰側後，就朝著李知勳不懷好意的笑了笑，隨即開始像逗著夫勝寬似的開始搶夫勝寬的食物。  
權順榮雖然沒聽懂全圓佑說了什麼，但這並不影響他的心情，開開心心的在餐桌上吃著肉、看著李知勳懟著全圓佑，然後轉頭又跟夫勝寬交流著學生會的情報，雖然有點插不進話，但權順榮還是覺得很愉快，並且很熱鬧。

一頓飯吃了一個半小時，最終全圓佑表示再不回去趕工，他們學生會估計要完，於是在吃得差不多的時候，伸手將夫勝寬從座位上拖起來，夫勝寬依依不捨的對著李知勳喊到：「哥，你不要在一天到晚的窩在家裡了，記得要出來找我玩啊。」夫勝寬喊著喊著就被全圓佑拖走了。

「知勳啊，勝寬的狀態還好嗎？」  
「沒事，雖然看起來像喝了假酒，但是他挺好的，滴酒不沾。」李知勳無奈的說到，夫勝寬幾乎每次出來吃飯，準備要走的時候就會這樣亂喊一通，這次說過他，下次照舊喝了假酒似的亂喊，長久下來李知勳也就無視他了。

「唔，知勳跟他們感情很好呢！」權順榮抿抿嘴，狀似無意的詢問著。李知勳也不知道是聽出了還是沒聽出權順榮的言外之意，一本正經地開始解釋他們三個的關係：「我們三個很小的時候就認識了，全圓佑跟我基本上可以算是竹馬，勝寬是我國中的學弟，上高中的時候圓佑說要追勝寬，然後就在一起了，我也不是很懂。」李知勳聳聳肩，伸手拿出鑰匙打開了家門，轉頭問道：「對了順榮，你家的貓吃飯了嗎？」

還一臉若有所思的權順榮猛的抬頭，一臉驚慌：「還沒......不對我出門餵過了。」李知勳頗為無語的看著居然能忘記這種事情的權順榮看，然後又提起了一件事：「你今天能把阿倉放來我家跟豆豆玩嗎？我今天有事情要忙，怕是沒時間陪豆豆玩。」  
「可以啊，我今天晚上能來找你嗎？」

李知勳一臉奇怪的看著權順榮，看到他臉上有一絲尷尬的表情溢出，才轉身頭也不回的說：「嗯，你去把阿倉跟你要用的東西拿來吧，等一下再敲我門，我給你開。」

語畢，便關上了門。  
權順榮看著門關上，轉身靠在了門上大口大口的喘氣。  
他真的，很緊張。


End file.
